When you lock your soul in a chocolote box
by ElvenGirl2
Summary: Elven Girl lockes her soul in a box that consists of chocolete see what happens if it ... ecsapes, please review, PLEASE
1. The weirdness

Present time: 3:00 am  
  
Place: in a very, very, deep dark cave  
  
Scary Feminine voice: "Yum Chocolate. Stupid card board!"  
  
5 min. later  
  
Scary Feminine voice: "At last Freedom now to kidnap ElvenGirl's Top 15 Anime (BOYS) and then destroy her! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA *Choke* *Gasp* I'm ok."  
  
Meanwhile in ElvenGirl's bed room  
  
ElvenGirl: " Dam I have a weird feeling something bad is goanna happen, Oh well. (Continues playing video game) DIE DIE DIE!" 


	2. The Weird Lady strikes

Feudal age Japan (when Inuyasha and Sessomeruu are battling)  
  
Inuyasha: " Die you dirty son of a B.."  
  
Kagome: "INUYASHA Not in front of Shippo"  
  
Inuyasha stop sticks his tong at Shippo and continues to battle. Suddenly a big boom behind them goes " BOOM" and every one turns to look. There walking toward the gang and Sessomeruu, Rin, and Jaken was a semi-tall girl. Her hair was down except for two small parts clipped about half way down and it was blue and purple. Her kimono was of multi colors, red, several shades of blue, purple, and yellow. Her eyes were green to match her green ears that flopped (the girls ears from Chi-bits)  
  
Scary Feminine voice: ha the first of my victims  
  
Inuyasha: The Hell  
  
Miroku: (wow she has big boobs)  
  
Songo: " Ok"  
  
Shippo: "Hey Kagome she has bigger boobs then you"  
  
Songo: "Shippo"  
  
Sessomeruu: "UM k"  
  
Kagome: "Um miss I believe you're in the wrong Anime."  
  
Scary Feminine voice: "No, no, no, no! I am here to steal You (points at Inuyasha)  
  
Snaps fingers and Inuyasha disappears.  
  
Sessomeruu: "Yes"  
  
Scary Feminine voice: "You" (points at Sessomeruu)  
  
Snaps fingers Sessomeruu disappears.  
  
Jaken: "NONONONONo my gay lover"  
  
Sessomeruu reappears  
  
Sessomeruu: "I am not"  
  
Sessomeruu disappears again  
  
Sessomeruu reappears again  
  
Sessomeruu: "Don't forget to put Rin to bed at 7:00pm."  
  
Sessomeruu disappears again.  
  
Rin: "Hey"  
  
Scary Feminine voice: You (points at Shippo)  
  
Shippo: "Hey Kagome I get to go with the lady with the big boobs"  
  
Snaps fingers Shippo disappears  
  
Kagome: "Dam lady I've really had enough. Leave Now."  
  
Scary Feminine voice: You (Points at Miroku)  
  
Miroku: Yes, I mean No bad very bad.  
  
Snaps fingers Miroku stays there  
  
Miroku: " I'm waiting"  
  
Snaps again. Nothing happened  
  
Miroku: Hello  
  
Finally Scary Feminine voice person walks over to Miroku, pulls out a hammer and hits him Really Mucho hard on the head.  
  
Miroku disappears  
  
Scary Feminine voice: " Yes done with the fist I will leave you mortals alone fairwell."  
  
Snaps fingers disappears  
  
Songo: "Now what are we goanna do?" 


	3. The Weird Lady strikes AGAIN!

Mean while at Acane's house  
  
Ranma: "What I swear I didn't do it."  
  
Acane: " Yea sure you did to try and make out with Shampoo"  
  
Shampoo makes a giant hole in the wall  
  
Shampoo: " Nihi"  
  
Ranma: " ShhhAmpoo.. What are you doing here."?  
  
Acane: " Aha so why are you acting all gushy Ranma."  
  
Ranma: "Oh pal ease this is so not how it looks."  
  
Acane: "Whatever."  
  
Acane shrugged and turned to leave.  
  
All of a sudden a big POOF went "POOF" a tall figure begun to walk toward them (same person from last chapter aka the weird person)  
  
Scary Feminine voice: "Hello my next couple victims "  
  
Ranma: "What the hell  
  
Shampoo: (in a whisper) "Ranma she fight me know."  
  
Acane: "Uh who are you."  
  
Scary Feminine voice: "I am the mighty.. Never mind I'm not going to tell you your goanna have to go ask ElvenGirl"  
  
Every one falls over Anime style.  
  
Shampoo: "Who are you"  
  
Scary Feminine voice: " I'm going to steal You."  
  
Points to Ranma.  
  
Scary Feminine voice: "And a few others"  
  
Snaps fingers Ranma disappears.  
  
Scary Feminine voice: " Um."  
  
Snaps fingers again Ranma reappears.  
  
Ranma: "What the don't you dare .."  
  
Scary Feminine voice person throws water on him. Now a girl  
  
Ranma: " Hey what the hell was that for."  
  
Scary Feminine voice person kisses Ranma then snaps fingers again  
  
Ranma's voice far away: "The fuck"  
  
Scary Feminine voice person snaps fingers and disappears  
  
Shampoo: "she stole Ranma she Must DIE."  
  
Acane: "Ok *Big Gasp* Where's P-Chan NOOOOOOOOOOO. She MUST DIE." 


	4. Again stikes the WEIRD LADY

Meanwhile at Miyu's grave yard  
  
Miyu: "Larva what's that over there?"  
  
Miyu pointed to a shape in the distance. A big thing that went Bang went "BANG" and a tall figure in the distance began to walk toward the two.  
  
Larva: " Miu she looks like a shinma."  
  
Miyu nodded and stood. The female continued to come and yelled.  
  
Scary Feminine voice: " Yes another victim."  
  
Miyu and Larva looked very confused.  
  
Miyu: "Into the darkness Shinma!"  
  
Flame flew around the Scary Feminine voice person but as it left she still stood there.  
  
Scary Feminine voice: " *Whew* that really tickeled"  
  
Miyu: *gasp*  
  
Larva: *does blade thingy*  
  
Scary Feminine voice: *doesn't work*  
  
Scary Feminine voice: "HAHAHAHAHA stop it."  
  
Miyu: " God what kills this dam thing."  
  
Scary Feminine voice: "Oh dam look at the time got to go."  
  
Scary Feminine voice person snaps fingers Larva disaperars.  
  
Scary Feminine voice: *begans laughing*  
  
Scary Feminine voice person snaps again and disappears.  
  
Miyu: "..." 


	5. DAM the weird Lady Again

Mean while at the slayer's random expedition  
  
Zellgodess: " Hey Lina, what's that."  
  
Zellgodess pointed to a giant cloud. All of a sudden a big ZOOM BOOM went ZOOM BOOM!  
  
Lina: " Dam"  
  
Gourry: " Hey was that your fire ball Lina?"  
  
Amelia: "Oh my."  
  
(The same person from the last few chapters appears)  
  
Scary Feminine voice: " Haha, my next few victims"  
  
Xellos: " Oh my I do believe she's lost." (grinning )  
  
Scary Feminine voice: *grins* "hahaha silly monster actually I'm hear for a few *breaths deep* unexpecting victims, You"  
  
Points to Gaulry. Touches his forehead with pointer finger. Gaulry looks confused and disappears.  
  
Lina: "You Bitch Bring him back!"  
  
Scary Feminine voice person looked at Lina but shook her head.  
  
Scary Feminine voice: "Dam if I was a lezbo I might just take you but lucky for you I didn't inherit thousands of personalities like my previous owner."  
  
Xellos: " really oh to bad."  
  
Scary Feminine voice: "Yes I . suppose but any way I also need you."  
  
Scary Feminine voice person points to Xellos and taps him so he vanishes  
  
Scary Feminine voice: " And where is that Dam Golden Dragon guy um person err thingy.."  
  
Scary Feminine voice person disappears talking about that Dragon guy.  
  
Lina: "Dam Bitch she stole Gourry * looks like she's goanna cry* She should Die. *Pulls out a mag ( Mad Ass Big Gun) Lets kill her."  
  
Amelia: " Sure thing only one problem *in a whisper* WE Don't KNOW WHERE SHE IS! *Yelling*"  
  
Zellgodess: *holding a copy of the script* "Actually that was suppose to happen."  
  
Everyone else: "IT WAS!"  
  
Zellgodess : "Yup .. lets see aw yes see ElvenGirl has bought out some time slots so now we and a few other Anime shows have to go bug her and then we go to one of her friends houses where most of the Male characters have gone because their on her top 15 Anime Boys list."  
  
Lina : "oh ok then lets go. Um where is this ElvenGirl's house anyway."  
  
Zellgodess: "Well according to this every Anime character is to go to the next town."  
  
Amelia: "Then lets go." 


	6. the truth, the spells virginity?

Disclamer: since I didn't do this in the other chapters I guess I should start now, I do not own InuYasha, Slayers, Vampire Princess, Miyu, Ranma ½ , yu yu hakasho, or any other anime's I mentioned, but I do hold emencse power over them HA  
  
Mean While at ElvenGirl's House (aka: her room/basement):  
  
ElvenGirl: "Dam computer jam again. Better go get my other Lab tap."  
  
Suddenly the door burst open reveling about 50 angry anime girl demanding their companions, including; Lina, Amelia, Miyu, Shampoo, Acane, Kagome, Songo, and a few others. Also trailing along reading the improvised version of the script was Zellgodess.  
  
Lina: "Hey where the hell are the guys and who is that Dam WEIRD LADY."  
  
ElvenGirl: "Oh that's right I rented out your shows but the weird lady... can I have a picture.. Please."  
  
All the Anime girls hold up the weird lady picture, except Miyu whose standing in a very dark corner.  
  
ElvenGirl: "Oh.... guess that persons been very troublesome for you guys."  
  
All AnimeGirls: "YES!"  
  
ElvenGirl: "Well let's see that's ...Hey that's my soul."  
  
All Anime girls look extremely pissed off.  
  
ElvenGirl: "She's probably after revenge so um this'll probably be hard for you all to hear this but a your boys wont be virgins after this new moon."  
  
Anime Girls: "What!"  
  
ElvenGirl: "Yea see my Top 15 Anime boys are a well theres probably more butta... Hey why don't we go rescue them eh."?  
  
ElvenGirl asks nervously. All the anime girls look as though they're going to bite ElvenGirl's head off.  
  
Kagome: "So where do you propose we look for them."  
  
(Kagome looking really freaky about now.)  
  
ElvenGirl: "Well there's only one place so devious, so evil, so secretive were my soul would hide some where were the New moon wouldn't affect Inuyasha...*thinking*.......... Got it."  
  
Kagome: "Really."  
  
ElvenGirl: "Yep.. Kasumi's basement."  
  
All the anime girls stare eyebrows raised.  
  
Kagome: "And where would that be."  
  
(Kagome really getting pissed off right now isn't this fun?)  
  
ElvenGirl: "Well its right down the road. *Grins devilishly*"  
  
All the Anime Girls fall over. (I'm actually giving myself credit on this I really am that daft. And pretty slow too )  
  
Lina: "Well let's go."  
  
All Anime girls are grabbing ElvenGirl for a guide.  
  
ElvenGirl: "NOOO must get Laptop."  
  
ElvenGirl grabs her lab top and gets pulled out the door.  
  
ElvenGirl: "Curse you Block of writers."  
  
Writer's block laughs as the Anime girls, characters, and ElvenGirl. ElvenGirl is pulled down the street.  
  
ElvenGirl: "AHHH."  
  
Anime girls continue to pull ElvenGirl down the street telling her to lead the way, Lets self be dragged, but refuses to lead way since she had already given each of the anime girls a map to Kasumi's house, knowing that at least one would some how get lost.  
  
The weird lady cackled in laughter as about 30 anime boys plus a few extra were chained, (some how) on the walls ceiling, and even floors in Kasumi's basement.  
  
Weird lady: "I have you now ElvenGirl I will own your, wait a sec, I am your soul. Shit, that won't work at all. Damn."  
  
The weird lady sighed, and sat down as all the anime boys accept for Sessomeru lay asleep. She stood up, and jumped at him.  
  
Weird lady: "WHY ARENT YOU ASLEEP ITS STILL SUPOSSE TO BE AT LEAST AN HOUR TILL THE SPELL WEARS OFF.!!!"  
  
The weird lady yelled looking around the basement.  
  
Sessomeru: "that was a spell?"  
  
Sessomeru just shrugged and looked at all the anime guys who lay sleeping. (that's basically all accept a few who were fakin.) The Weird lady smirked.  
  
Weird lady: "isn't my work wonderful, soon I will have my revenge complete on ElvenGirl and she'll be able to do nothing."  
  
The weird lady smiled and walked toward Inuyasha as he slowly began to come out of her 'spell' that had given all of them wet dreams  
  
(Dude I feel really evil right about now. DUDE)  
  
Weird Lady: "Well Inuyasha what do you think of your last night of virginity?"  
  
Inuyasha: "What the hell are you talking about, I'm, im not a virgin."  
  
Inuyasha began to blush and Sessomeru hollered with laughter.  
  
Sessomeru: "you actually mean that you ran around with that priestess, and now her reincarnation and you still haven't get laid."  
  
Inuyasha blushed again.  
  
Weird lady: "Ha I knew it he didn't even make it with the priestess. Well no matter your mine now."  
  
Before the Weird lady could do anything a giant explosion happened by the extremely small windows. Inuyasha screamed as the new moon's non-refection fell upon him, and he turned human. ElvenGirl strolled in but as she saw the weird lady she quickly turned back trying to run away, but the anime girls pushed her back in. So natural Elven Girl tried to do the next best thing, Run.  
  
Weird Lady: "well well, If it isn't the high and mighty 'ELVENGIRL' come to save the day."  
  
Elven Girl stopped trying to hide and looked at her souls looking very nervous.  
  
ElvenGirl: "uhhh hi so how'd you like the chocolate box. Hey is that, OHMYGOD ITS FLUFFY-SAMA!!"  
  
ElvenGirl runs quickly over to Sessomeruu-sama and bow down to him.  
  
ElvenGirl:"I love you Fluffy-sama."  
  
Sessomeruu raises an eyebrow, mouthing the word 'Fluffy-sama?' then before he could say a word ElvenGirl runs off, and does the same thing to several other Anime Guys who have woken up from the 'spell'. The 'Weird lady' aka ElvenGirl's soul is starting to do that twitching thingy with the eyebrows. All of the Anime Girls are just stareing at the scene not knowing what to do.  
  
ElvenGirl : ah I feel evil how about you other guys,  
  
Looks at other personalitys. Kage is aiming Yoh, Umi eatin some ice cream, Tsuki Ryuu is playin computer games, 6^ other personalitys are stairing at the closet door. ElvenGirl walks up to them  
  
ElvenGirl: so, ...... whacha doin.  
  
Personality 1: we chained are host body 'Trescha' up in the closet 6hrs ago we're waiting to see how long she can stay in there.  
  
ElvenGirl: O.o Kool so any progress yet.  
  
Personality 4: Nope  
  
ElvenGirl: Okay then lets keep watchin. 


End file.
